sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rylan Hook
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Rylan here, ready to strike" Rylan Hook is a young overlander, practitioner of Magitek and support battlemage of the New Overlander Empire's forces in Northamer against the Dark Legion and the Eggman Empire togheter with New Order's army. He has been considered as one of the strongest and most powerful warriors of the imperial overlander army and with such reputation he was respected and at the same time feared by his comrades. Appearence Rylan is a strong and agile young overlander, fairly tall and with a fit body and a peach skin. His eyes are of a light green color and he has brown hair pulled back. He wears the standard uniform of the New Overlander Empire's army, togheter with a tactical battle armor infused with Magitek, which allows to Rylan to keep under control his powers, move swiftly and amplify his magical abilities. Personality: Cold, heartless and loner on first impression, Rylan is actually a brave and honorable soldier. Unlike most of the agents and soldiers of the New Overlander Empire, he doesn't feel xenophobic feelings against mobians and humans and he despises Phantom Corps. After Mutants started to be deployed by the empire, Rylan has refused to fight with them, calling them "abominations" and suggesting to his superiors to focus on the training of recruits instead to waste time to experiment on prisoners of war. Although his abilities and his courage allowed him to get a great reputation between his comrades, he has been criticized by his officers as "insubordinate and arrogant", a description he has never felt ashamed of, since he has always looked down at the high ranks of the army because of their cruelty and their brutality to the front with their own troops and their opponents. Despite the respect he feels for his enemies though, he has been known to despise cowards and never show mercy during battle, especially against the Eggman Empire. A true and pure death machine led by wish of challenges and a rigid honor code, contemptuous of politic and ideologies and with the only goal in mind to live his entire life in the field of battle with his people and his battle armor. History: Rylan was born in North Eurish, in the capital of the Outcasts during the time when the power and the reign of the Emperor started to increase as well as his influence on the overlanders. With his parents killed during a skirmish of the overlanders against a patrol of SWATbots, he has been adopted by another family that he quickly left when he reached the adult age. Conscripted in the Outcasts, he was immediately noticed by the Emperor for his combat skills and his ability in the use of Magitek. After the beginning of the Second Dimensional War, he was first sent in Eurish to support the New Order against the United Federation and the Guardian Units of the Nation, then he has been later put as support agent of the imperial forces in Northamer, where his skills could have been a great advantage to the front where overlanders were busy to fight the Eggman Empire and the Dark Legion. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: His Battle Armor, guns, fighting, protecting his comrades Dislikes: Racism, cowardy, slavery, genocide, bad treatment of war prisoners, the Eggman Empire, Mutants, Phantom Corps, moebians, Rodent Solution Abilities/Powers: For all the years he has served the empire, Rylan has shown to possess abilities out of common with Magitek as well as being an excellent rifleman, gunslinger and sniper. Togheter with this, he doesn't lack of skills in the melee combat. Since his childhood Rylan has proved to be a master with the use of Magitek, thanks even to his combat armor, although instead to focus on attack and defense spells like all the other technomages, he has focused his power to conjure weapons with his magic and use them at his advantage. His main abilities and powers are: * Superhuman Strenght, Speed, Durability and Resistance (Battle Armor) * Master Level Technomage * Scanner Vision * Weapon Proficiency (Mastery of weapons and guns) * Hacking Intuition (The ability to intuitively hack machinery and technological systems) * Technomagical Weaponry (The power to wield or create technomagic weapons) * Infinity Supply (unlimited ammo and energy for weapons and guns) Weaknesses: - Limited resistance to damages - The Battle Armor is less efficient the more is damaged - His Magitek has limited amount of energies Trivia: - The battle armor of Rylan has been inspired to the CryNet Nanosuit of Crysis. - He is the soldier with the highest number of kills in all the overlander army, getting easily past the thousand of kills in few years of conflict to the front against the United Federation and the Eggman Empire. Also, he is one of the few agents of the Emperor that has never murdered prisoners of war or civilians. - Although he has shown respect for the spirit warrior of his moebian allies, he has always openly criticized their aggressive nature and their crimes against the Grey Alliance's enemies and refused to take part in any way to the Rodent Solution. Category:Males Category:Good Category:Overlanders Category:Magical Abilities Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC